objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Leafy's Martian Nightmare (JnJ's WoTW Deleted Scene RP)
Transcript Leafy and her friends are sleeping in the large bed. *'Leafy': *Sniffs*, No.. Leafy starts breathing in scared of her nightmare. Suddenly, Leafy is inside a nightmare hallucination with four Martian Tripods are killing everyone at dusk. * Blocky: (In hallucination nightmare) LEAFY!!!! RUN!!!!! * Leafy: What? A Martian Tripod starts to fire a missile at Leafy. She dodges it. * Lollipop: (Blasted by a Tripod) AAAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!!! * Blocky: Leafy? What are you standing there for? RUN! *impaled by a Tripod's leg* * Leafy: (gasps and runs back) * Book: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!! * Pin, Paper: (Blasted by a Tripod) AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! * Ruby: FLOWER!!! * Can, Flower: (Dragged by Tripod) AAAAHHH!!!!!! * Golf Ball: GO!!! GO!!!! GO!!!! * Pen: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!! * Rocky: *Crying Loud* * Donut: MOMMY!!!! (Blasted by Tripod) AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!! * Marble (OO): RUN!!!!!! * Jet Engine: HELP ME!!!!!!! (Blasted by Tripod) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! * M&M: YO!!! HURRY UP YOU MOTHER- *Crushed by Martian Tripod's Foot* * Martian Tripod #1: UUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA * Bandana: RUN! IT BE ATTACKING US!!!! (Blasted by Tripod) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! Party Hat runs away from the tripods, nearly falling off a cliff, but Shieldy catches him. * Shieldy: I... can't hold on much longer... * Party Hat: I'm slipping fast! I'm going to die! I will sacrifice myself to let you live on. Any last words to me before I die? * Shieldy: Don't do that, we're best friends! * Party Hat: I love you too... *slips and falls onto the ground, getting eaten by Martian Invaders* * Shieldy: Party Hat! No! We were friends! *tears up, starts crying* * Leafy: *trips and falls over* The towering Tripod looms over Leafy. Leafy wakes up and turns on the light. The objects groan. * Firey: Seriously, Leafy. Why this early? *gets up, wearing nothing but orangish-yellow boxer shorts* It's about 051544 AM space time right now. * Leafy: Morning Already? Wow, time does fly by fast. And a bit too late for a nightmare. * Firey: Nightmare? * Leafy: You know what? Yes. * Cheesy: Oh no.. That's horrible! * Puffball: Yikes! * Kite: Now i saw it! It was a GIANT robotic thing, with a eye laser on it's head and three legs! * Milkshake: Yes! And i saw a creature with a BIG one eye and three legs, and that torso looks like a waist with a head and tentacles and HORRIBLE MONSTERS!!!!! AHH!! * Ruby: I have a feeling that... *start to dress up* that Leafy might be right. *picks up skirt* I mean, there are already Martians back in Goiky, right? So Mars might be the same. Mars might have the same predicament as us. *puts on skirt* Besides, what have they faced that we have not? * Tennis Ball: Your right, but you can't just throw them off the bus for something like that. * Ruby: *putting on jacket* I'm not doing that. And you know it. *starts to head out the door* * Test Tube: Ruby! You know better than to wear a skirt outside! The gravity is not the same as Earth in Space, it's 0.0 newtons! And- * Ruby: Don't worry. With new technologies, we can survive out in space. *goes outside* Once outside, Ruby stares down the patio, where she sees an onimous dark space over Mars. Ruby sighs. * Ruby: *sighs* This does not look good. (END SCENE) Category:Jacknjellify's WoTW Deleted Scene RP Category:EvanVizuett's Articles Category:Roleplaying Pages Category:Roleplay Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett) Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Jacknjellify's WoTW RP